It Wasn't You
by LowSkiesGirl
Summary: He chased, she ran, one day it stopped. ONE-SHOT


'You didn't owl.'

'Why would I?'

'Because I thought-'

'That's your problem right there. Thinking.'

'You're a horrible person, you know that?'

'So you keep telling me and yet here we are again.'

'I don't even know why I bother with you…'

'Blah blah blah, something about rich, something about handsome, something about ego. Things I do not have time for right now.'

'What **do** you have time for these days?'

'Work. Food. That's about it.'

'So why are you here?'

'Because it was that or listen to you whine again.'

'I do not whine.'

'Keep telling yourself that. You might believe it one day.'

'Goddamn it, why do you push me away all the time?'

'Why do you keep chasing me?'

'Apparently, I've taken leave of my senses.'

'Took you this long to figure it out?'

'You're a hateful woman.'

'No, I'm just not falling at your feet. And I'm busy. My life is insane right now and you know it.'

'Why…oh never mind.'

'Why what? Why do I keep agreeing to meet with you? Why do I keep talking to you? Fuck me, if I know.'

'Merlin, woman, you drive me insane. Why do you keep me at arm's length every single day?'

'Because, I have to.'

'What kind of tosh is that? You HAVE to?'

'I have to.'

'For fuck's sake, I cannot believe I'm hearing this. What else can I do to prove that I'm serious?'

'I never believed you weren't serious.'

'Liar.'

'I'm many things, Ferret. But never a liar.'

'You lie to me constantly. Do you think I don't read the papers?'

'You can read? Wow.'

'Ok, fine, you win. I quit. I give up. You've made a fool of me for the last time. I wish you well and a pleasant life.'

'I'm sorry. Please don't leave just yet. You know me by now, right? Tough as nails, hides behind a smartass mouth?'

'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't do this anymore. You've led me on a merry chase for how many months now? And I let you. I took my pride and I threw it in the bin for you. They told me it was useless, that you wouldn't see past my name. I laughed. Guess the joke's on me, right?'

'It wasn't your name.'

'Sorry? You should learn not to mumble.'

'I said, it wasn't your name.'

'Then what? No, wait, I don't think I care anymore. I need to go. I have a business to run.'

'I'm sorry. Hell, what was I supposed to think? That you'd actually be interested in me? That you could see past my name and my family and be interested in me?'

'What was it you said about thinking? That it was my problem? Maybe a good hard look in the mirror is in order. Liar.'

'You're right. I am a liar and the lie is so deep I can't see a way out of it.'

'I don't have time for liars.'

'You shouldn't. Complete waste of space we are.'

'Right. I'll be going now. Thank you for finally being honest with me. I wish you well.'

'Wait…'

'I can't. Not anymore.'

'I guess you're right. I'm sorry, though. Truly. I never meant…'

'If you say you never meant to hurt me, I swear to Merlin…'

'You'll what? Hex me? Yell at me?'

'I'll walk away and you will never hear from me again. I've taken a lot from you, but that would be too much.'

'But I didn't. Fuck, how did it get this bad?'

'You figure it out, because I can't see what I've done wrong.'

'Nothing. You've done nothing wrong.'

'Yet all the punishment landed at my feet. Amazing.'

'I'm s…'

'No. I don't need your worthless apologies.'

'What else can I say?'

'Nothing.'

'Yeah, can't blame you there. I know I've been horrible to you and I still don't know why you stayed as long as you did. Shit, I'm horrible at words, you know that.'

'Don't worry; your actions speak clear enough.'

'Ouch, but I deserved that, didn't I?'

'Well, I wish I could say this has been pleasant, but we both know how I feel about lying.'

'Please…'

'Please what? Chase you some more? Wait longer for an owl that will never come? Endure your insults? Keep submitting to your punishments for some crime I'm not even aware I committed? I rather think not. Good day.'

'Forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please don't walk away.'

'You've left me with no choice. You've made it clear my attentions are unwanted.'

'But…'

'No. I truly cared, Ginevra. I've admired you for a long time. I thought you were an intelligent and amazing woman. I saw true passion in you. However, I guess that is only reserved for those you deem worthy. Once again, good day. I promise that you will never be bothered by my presence again.'

'But…it wasn't you that wasn't worthy…it was me.', she whispered to his broad retreating back.


End file.
